


То, что остаётся за кадром

by Aarra



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Manga, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Урусизаки — эпизодический персонаж, который появляется в 5-й главе тома I и в 5-й главе тома II, чтобы сыграть весьма неоднозначную роль в отношениях главных героев, а затем внезапно и незамотивированно исчезает. По всей вероятности, мангака о нём просто-напросто забыла. На мой взгляд, это несправедливо по отношению к столь своеобразному и яркому персонажу, а потому я предлагаю свою версию того, куда и зачем мог уйти Урусизаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что остаётся за кадром

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Повествование начинается с финальной страницы 5-й главы тома II.  
> Предупреждение: Автор придерживается принципа, сформулированного А.Дюма-старшим: «Канон — это всего лишь гвоздь, на который я вешаю картину».
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Иваки и Като опять помирились — на этот раз под злорадный смех Кацуи Кикучи и щёлканье фотоаппарата Урусизаки.  
— И оно тебе надо, Като? — поинтересовался Кикучи. — От такого сожителя головной боли втрое больше, чем оргазмов.  
— А не пошёл бы ты к лесным духам? — снова разозлился Като. — Не можешь смириться, что Иваки выбрал не тебя?  
— Хватит, Като! — оборвал зарождающуюся свару Иваки. — Идём отсюда.  
Он схватил любовника под руку и потащил к машине. Тот подчинился с таким энтузиазмом, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, какую награду он надеется получить от Иваки, едва машина окажется в ближайшем уединённом переулке.  
Урусизаки отвернулся, на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза. Не хотелось думать о том, какое блаженство получит сейчас Иваки, отдаваясь горячим и нежным объятиям Като. Тем самым объятиям, в которых мечтал оказаться сам Урусизаки. «Я был бы лучше Иваки, — думал репортёр. — Я смог бы доставить Като-сану гораздо больше удовольствия. Но он не хочет меня. И никогда не хотел...»  
— Эй, папарацци! — окликнул Кикучи. — Почему ты не поехал за ними? За кадры их... э-э... супружеской жизни тебе отвалят неплохое вознаграждение.  
— За кадры твоей интимной жизни я могу получить не меньше. А если принять во внимание способы, которыми ты решаешь карьерные вопросы, я ещё и окажу содействие полиции — как честный гражданин.  
Кикучи зло усмехнулся:  
— Тебе говорили, что ты похож на Иваки? Если немного изменить причёску, переодеть из молодёжных тряпок в хороший костюм, ты станешь точной его копией. Разве что помоложе.  
— Я не копия Иваки Кёске! — разъярился репортёр. — Я Урусизаки!  
— И как давно ты это понял? Зуб готов прозакладывать, что ты пытался соблазнить Като, пользуясь своим сходством с Иваки. Но нашего белокурого Ромео не заинтересовала подделка. Он к тебе и пальцем не прикоснулся.  
Урусизаки перехватило дыхание. Этот чёртов актёришка догадлив сверх всякой меры!  
— Не стоит злить репортёра, Кикучи. Особенно тому, кто уже однажды был вынужден уехать из страны из-за скандала.  
Кикучи пожал плечами.  
— Даже если ты разрушишь мою карьеру, это не откроет тебе объятия Като.  
— Ты хороший, актёр, Кикучи. Но твоя злоба и зависть портят всё, к чему ты прикасаешься. Если в ближайшее время не изменишься, тебя перестанут снимать не только здесь, но и даже в Голливуде, где грязными играми никого не удивишь.  
— Кто бы говорил о грязной игре! — ядовито ответил Кикучи. — Думаешь, я не успел разузнать подлинное имя автора статьи о любовной интрижке Като, из-за которой Иваки его чуть не бросил? Однако основная пикантность ситуации в том, что факты были сфабрикованы. Как тебе после такого удалось не вылететь из газеты? Ведь репортёров за фальсификацию увольняют немедленно и с волчьим билетом. Кстати, если ты хотел разлучить Като и Иваки, почему не сфабриковал компромат на Иваки? Очернить соперника было бы логичнее, чем подставлять того, кого ты якобы любишь.  
— Като простит ему любую вину, — с горечью сказал Урусизаки. — Да ещё и сам извиняться будет за то, что допустил столь неблагоприятную для Иваки ситуацию.  
— Като можно понять... Есть в Иваки что-то такое, что заставляет желать его с первого же взгляда.  
— Вот ещё! — возмутился Урусизаки. — Като гораздо лучше! Иваки по сравнению с ним тупая смазливая кукла.  
Кикучи усмехнулся.  
— Репортёр должен быть объективен, Урусизаки. Ты можешь как угодно искажать факты в статьях, но сам для себя обязан оценивать их с абсолютной точностью. Иначе тебе никогда не подняться выше дешёвых газетёнок. Впрочем, репортёрская карьера тебе и так не грозит.  
— Это ещё почему? — возмутился Урусизаки.  
— Ты плохо пишешь. Твоя статья никуда не годилась. Если бы ни громкие имена, которые в ней упоминались, её никто не стал бы читать дальше первых трёх предложений.  
— Неправда! Я хорошо пишу!  
— Ты фотографируешь хорошо, — ответил Кикучи. — А вот пишешь дерьмово.  
— Ой, смотрите, ценитель литературы нашёлся! Да ты хоть одну книжку в своей жизни прочёл?  
— Иногда случалось, — ответил Кикучи и пошёл к своей машине.  
На полпути обернулся.  
— Урусизаки, ты никогда не любил Като. Иначе бы ни за что не написал ту статью. Тому, кого любишь, боль причинить невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах. Всё, что ты чувствуешь к Като — это тщеславие и похоть. Ты всего лишь хочешь превзойти своих никчёмных сослуживцев или соседей, став официальным любовником знаменитости, который к тому же отменно красив.  
— Кто бы говорил о любви и похоти! — зло огрызнулся Урусизаки. — Как будто не ты пытался изнасиловать Иваки. Что за дрянь ты подмешал ему в выпивку?  
— Для таких обвинений нужны основания! — надменно бросил Кикучи.  
— Иваки — отнюдь не трепетная девица, и справиться с ним, не опоив чем-то вроде клофелина, невозможно. Впрочем, он и в таком виде оказался тебе не по зубам.  
— У тебя нет доказательств, — сказал Кикучи. — Да и ты не проявил чудеса героизма, когда предпочёл делать фотографии, вместо того, чтобы вмешаться. Мог хотя бы охрану ресторана позвать. Но ты предпочёл дать мне свободу действий. Какой бонус ты рассчитывал с этого поиметь? Неужели надеялся, что Като бросит Иваки?  
— А ты не иначе как надеялся, что Иваки воспылает любовью к насильнику? В таком случае ты глупее кретина!  
— Да плевать мне на Иваки и его смазливую задницу!  
— В таком случае всё дело в Като, верно? — Урусизаки подошёл к Кикучи вплотную. — Если ты, падаль, ещё раз попытаешься ему навредить, я...  
— Заткнись! — отшвырнул его Кикучи.  
— Ну и здоров мужик... — пробормотал Урусизаки, поднимаясь.  
Кикучи уехал.  
— За ним, что ли, двинуть? Наверняка вляпается в какой-нибудь скандальчик. А впрочем... Провались оно всё!  
Урусизаки сел на мотоцикл, включил зажигание.  
— Эй, Урусизаки! — окликнул репортёр конкурирующей газеты. — Похоже, с интервью у тебя ничего не получилось?  
Отвечать Урусизаки посчитал ниже своего достоинства.  
— Куда собрался, Урусизаки? — не отставал репортёр. — Нашёл сенсацию? Если поделишься, я обеспечу нам публикацию в газете на порядок выше тех вонючих листков, в которых ты печатаешься.  
— Сам справлюсь. К тому же сенсации — это ещё не всё. Есть и такие вещи как фотоконкурсы. Я собираюсь снимать природу в Долине Тодороки.  
— Сейчас? — не поверил репортёр. — Но ведь уже темнеет.  
— Сумерки тоже можно фотографировать.  
— Как это?  
— Ну ты и бестолочь! — поразился Урусизаки. — Зачем тебе только такую навороченную камеру дали? Хватило бы и «мыльницы», с которыми таскаются туристы.  
— Тоже мне, гений фотографии!  
В ответ Урусизаки лишь презрительно фыркнул.  
.............  
.............  
Словам Урусизаки о желании снимать природу репортёр не поверил.  
Но это оказалось правдой!  
Он действительно поехал в Долину Тодороки, небольшой кусочек настоящей дикой природы в центре Токио, и в течение часа делал художественные фото. Причём, похоже, действительно был очень талантливым фотографом. Мало кто решился бы делать снимки на столь сложной натуре, да ещё и в сумерках.  
.............  
.............  
Отвратительно начавшийся день закончился вполне достойно. Като останется в сериале, снимки получились удачными, а придурка-репортёра, вознамерившегося за ним следить, Урусизаки сам дважды сфотографировал в весьма нелестных для конкурента ситуациях. Вот ведь недотёпа! Нашёл за кем следить, за бывшим сталкером. Если бы Урусизаки не умел чувствовать наблюдателей, давно бы уже в тюрьме сидел — актёрское агентство, с которым сотрудничает Като, очень не любит излишне активных поклонников своих звёзд.  
Оторваться от слежки было делом пяти минут.  
...Урусизаки вернулся к Долине Тодороки. Рядом с ней есть небольшая тихая закусочная, заведение чрезвычайно приятное и милое, с отличной кухней. Урусизаки каждый раз удивлялся, как, работая в столь суетливом и шумном районе, закусочная умудрялась быть островком покоя и уюта.  
Урусизаки заказал ужин, сел за столик в углу и лишь после этого обнаружил, что за соседним столиком сидит Кацуи Кикучи.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — гневно спросили они одновременно.  
Урусизаки изобразил плевок в сторону Кикучи и отвернулся. Спустя мгновение повернулся к актёру и сказал:  
— Я остаюсь здесь. А ты можешь проваливать!  
И вновь эти же слова одновременно с ним произнёс и Кикучи.  
Официантка принесла заказы.  
Урусизаки ужинал, одновременно просматривая сделанные сегодня снимки.  
— Я же говорил, что ты отличный фотограф, — проговорил Кикучи.  
— Ты ещё здесь?!  
— А этого типа я знаю, — не обратил внимания на его вопль Кикучи. — Он репортёр из «Прожектора». С какой стати ты за ним следил? Надеялся украсть у него сенсацию?  
— Это он за мной следил. И не заметил, как сам стал объектом слежки. Полный придурок.  
— Ты хочешь отдать фотографии в свою газету? — Кикучи сел рядом с Урусизаки.  
— Не знаю... Корпоративная солидарность солидарностью, но на практике подгадить конкуренту все всегда рады. Другое дело, что этот недоумок не настолько значимая фигура, чтобы ради него газета решилась на конфликт. Я выложу фотографии у себя в блоге. Этого достаточно, чтобы отбить у подобных особей охоту путаться у меня под ногами.  
— А что ты сделаешь со снимками из Долины? — спросил Кикучи. — Тоже выложишь в блоге?  
— Конечно.  
— Ты мог бы продать их на постеры или календари. На такие красивые пейзажи всегда будет спрос.  
— Да прям! — презрительно фыркнул Урусизаки. — Спросом пользуются лишь те фото, на которых можно разжечь скандал, чтобы поиметь с него дивиденды. — И грустно добавил: — А красота никому не нужна...  
— Тогда бы у твоего блога не было ни одного подписчика.  
Урусизаки пожал плечами.  
— Принесите виски! — крикнул Кикучи официантке.  
— По-моему, тебе уже хватит, — заметил Урусизаки. — Ты слишком много пьёшь.  
— Не твоё дело.  
Официантка принесла выпивку.  
— И всё же завязывал бы ты со спиртным, — сказал Урусизаки. — Ты хороший актёр. Жаль будет, если станешь пьяницей.  
— Так почему тебя не уволили из газеты? — спросил Кикучи.  
— А это тебе важно?  
Кикучи кивнул. Урусизаки усмехнулся:  
— Я продал статью одному недоумку. У него последнее время всё чаще случались периоды... хм... назовём это «творческим поиском». Он не появлялся на планёрках, срывал сроки сдачи материала. Главред обещал уволить его с треском, если такое ещё раз повторится. Однако недоумка это не впечатлило, и он опять завис в каком-то баре. Поэтому когда подошёл срок публикации, ему было не до того, чтобы проверять достоверность материала. Он даже не стал читать мою статью, сразу отволок её верстальщикам.  
— Но разве редактор не должен проверять вёрстку перед тем, как отправить её в типографию?  
— Кикучи, ты рехнулся? Это же тебе не «Майнити симбун» или «Нью-Йорк пост». Мелкая жёлтая газетёнка, для которой главное — первыми прокукарекать скандальную новость, а соответствует она истине или нет, никого не волнует. Если что — напечатают опровержение и уволят репортёра.  
— Ещё виски! — крикнул Кикучи и посмотрел на Урусизаки: — Хочешь написать о настоящем скандале? Хочешь узнать, почему я хотел отомстить Като?  
— Я и так знаю. Десять лет назад твой любовник Йоши Хига ради собственной выгоды подставил тебя под скандал. Дело ведь было не в твоей гомосексуальности как таковой, к актёрам или художникам даже в те времена относились гораздо снисходительнее, чем к обычным людям. Тот же Йоши остался в Токио и продолжал активно сниматься. Под угрозой оказалась только твоя карьера. И тут вдруг ты увидел Като, для которого сбылось то, в чём судьба отказала тебе — возлюбленный Като отвечает ему взаимностью и хранит верность, а общественность спокойно принимает их связь, покоренная именно искренностью и прочностью чувств. Иными словами тем, чего никогда не было у тебя.  
Кикучи криво усмехнулся:  
— Главным образом Йоши снимали отнюдь не в кино. Он был отъявленным шлюшонком.  
— Но... Я слышал только, что года через два после твоего отъезда он подсел на наркотики и умер от передоза.  
— Йоши умел скрывать свою сущность. Выглядел всегда так невинно и мило, прямо как ангел. А на самом деле... Шалавился, где только мог, алчный похотливый сучонок. Но я всё прощал, из кожи вон лез, чтобы обеспечить его всем, чего он желал, на коленях умолял оставаться только со мной, потому что никто не будет любить его сильнее. Однако Йоши интересовали лишь деньги и слава. И однажды ради участия в очень престижном шоу он решил убрать меня с дороги. Самое смешное, что если бы он попросил, я бы сам отказался от участия, чтобы дать возможность блеснуть моему ангелу. Но Йоши не верил, что кто-то может уступить такую супервыгодную возможность другому, пусть даже и любимому.  
— И ты возненавидел Като потому, что его ангел оказался чистым и любящим безо всякого притворства.  
Кикучи кивнул, залпом выпил виски и сказал:  
— До сих пор не пойму, как, пробыв на протяжении нескольких лет в мире порно, Иваки умудрился сохранить невинность. Не физически, конечно, а... Да что тут говорить! — махнул рукой Кикучи и повернулся к официантке. — Эй, красотка! Ещё виски!  
— Хватит тебе! — потащил его из-за стола Урусизаки. — Пойдём отсюда.  
— Отстань! Какое тебе до меня дело?  
«Я и сам хотел бы это знать», — подумал Урусизаки.  
Дотащить Кикучи до машины и запихнуть на заднее сиденье оказалось задачей хотя и сложной, но выполнимой.  
— Ты где живёшь? — спросил Урусизаки.  
— А ты не знаешь?  
— Да на кой бы мне это знать? Не воображай себя пупом Вселенной!  
— «Пуп Земли», идиот! Неудивительно, что с такой безграмотностью ты пишешь статьи, которые невозможно читать.  
— Зато я фотографии делаю хорошо, — огрызнулся Урусизаки. — В этом ты уже имел возможность убедиться.  
— Да, — кивнул Кикучи. — Фотографии у тебя хорошие. Ты ещё при рождении был благословлён богами фотокамер. Только вот тратишь их благословение на всякую дрянь.  
— Заткнись!  
— Нет, правда, Урусизаки, на кой чёрт тебе жёлтая пресса? Неужели нравится такая жизнь?  
— Жить офисной инфузорией было ещё хуже.  
— Хм... А как офисная инфузория могла пересечься с Като? Ты ведь познакомился с ним ещё до его съёмок в «Весне», верно? Однако на фаната порнофильмов ты совсем не похож.  
— Я снял квартиру в соседнем с ним доме. Балкон напротив балкона. Через дня два или три, ещё не успев толком обжиться, я увидел Като. Захотел узнать, кто это... Ну и завертелось — слежка, знакомство, попытки сблизиться. Однако всё оказалось впустую.  
— Снял квартиру в том же жилом комплексе, что и Като? — растерянно переспросил Кикучи. — Да ты хорошо зарабатывал! Даже слишком хорошо для офисной инфузории. Такая карьера, да ещё в твоём возрасте... Почему ты бросил ту работу? У тебя ведь были столь блестящие перспективы.  
— А в придачу к ним — столь тяжёлая скука, что и не вынести. Наверное, поэтому меня так сильно и повело на Като. Он был таким своевольным, ярким, непредсказуемым, совсем не похожим на тех, кто меня окружал.  
Кикучи горько рассмеялся:  
— Ещё одна бабочка, полетевшая на огонь и спалившая крылья.  
— Наоборот. Увидев Като, я смог выйти из кокона и взлететь.  
— Тогда тебе нужно определиться, куда лететь. Нельзя висеть в воздухе на одном и том же месте вечно.  
— Хватит философии, — буркнул Урусизаки. — Тебе пора вернуться домой и проспаться, иначе завтра ты будешь похож на использованную жвачку.  
.............  
.............  
Кикучи заснул прямо в машине. Разбудить его и втащить в лифт Урусизаки, несмотря на все старания, не удалось.  
— Чёртов алкоголик! — хлопнул дверцей машины Урусизаки. — Ну и сиди тут!  
Однако уйти, бросив Кикучи без присмотра, он почему-то не мог.  
Урусизаки снова сел в машину.  
— И на кой я с ним вожусь? — вопросил он в пространство.  
На соседнем сиденье лежала пачка офисной бумаги, скрепленная пружинным переплётом. Так обычно оформляли сценарии, когда раздавали их актёрам.  
Урусизаки взял посмотреть. К его удивлению, автором оказался Кикучи. Урусизаки начал читать.  
.............  
.............  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? — удивлённо произнёс Кикучи. — И почему я спал в машине? Эй, Урусизаки!  
— А? — очнулся тот. — Ты почему не спишь?  
— Потому что утро! А вот что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ну... Сценарий читаю.  
— Да? — усомнился Кикучи. — Так ты ещё и читать можешь что-то, кроме писанины своих собратьев?  
— А пошёл ты...  
— Ладно, не обижайся. И пойдём в квартиру. Надо вымыться, одежду сменить. Не бойся, приставать не буду.  
— Ты даже не спросишь, понравился ли мне сценарий?  
— Так ты и правда его прочитал?  
— Да, — кивнул Урусизаки. — И даже сон по его мотивам увидел.  
— Ну и как?  
— Сон или сценарий?  
— И то, и другое.  
— Мне понравилась. Красивая история о чистой и преданной любви вопреки всем обстоятельствам и интригам. Ты ведь написал это как противоположность собственной истории?  
— Догадливый, — криво усмехнулся Кикучи.  
— Тогда почему Йоши превратился в Агнессу?  
— Когда я только приехал в Голливуд, мне очень помогла одна старушка по имени Агнесса. Просто так помогла, по доброте душевной, ничего не требуя взамен.  
— Внешность у героини тоже Агнессина? В смысле, здесь она такая, какой была в молодости?  
— Да, — кивнул Кикучи. — Я видел фотографии.  
— Ты хочешь экранизировать это в Японии?  
— В Голливуде сказали — слишком банально. Здесь, думаю, заявят то же самое.  
— А ты сделай фотороман. Если он будет иметь успех, то продюсеры сами прибегут к тебе с предложением об экранизации.  
— Фотороман? — не понял Кикучи.  
— Это как комикс, только вместо рисунков фотографии. В Японии фотороманы не особо распространены, зато у вас в Штатах таких изданий полно. А другие сценарии у тебя есть?  
— Частично. Два сценария, один написан наполовину, другой — на три четверти.  
— Тогда тем более нужен фотороман! — горячо сказал Урусизаки. — Деньги у тебя есть, а услуги начинающих моделек и маловостребованных актёров стоят дёшево. Для фоторомана ведь не требуется особого мастерства, хватит и умения элементарно держаться перед камерой. Остальное легко сделает фотограф.  
— И сколько будут стоить услуги такого гения? Мне это не потянуть, даже если без штанов останусь.  
— А ты предложи ему соавторство. В смысле, по фотороману. Чтобы фотограф сам решал, какую сделать раскадровку, как скомпоновать каждый эпизод.  
— Ну и кому из них это надо? — буркнул Кикучи. — Ты бы согласился?  
— Да.  
— Что?!  
— Если надумаешь делать фотороман, я согласен его снимать, — повторил Урусизаки.  
Кикучи смотрел на него с растерянностью.  
— Ты что, серьёзно?  
— При условии, что ты бросишь пить. С алкоголиками я не работаю.  
Кикучи молчал.  
— Поговорим об этом позже, — сказал он наконец. — Мне надо всё обдумать.  
.............  
.............  
После полутора недель напряжённого графика съёмок в сериале у Кикучи наконец-то выдался свободный вечер, когда можно было заняться и собственными делами. Например, вёрсткой фоторомана.  
К тому же Урусизаки принёс очередную партию снимков, которую следовало разобрать.  
В итоге ковёр в гостиной Кикучи оказался завален отпечатанными фотографиями, а папка «Роман» увеличилась ещё на триста мегабайт потенциальной головной боли.  
Кикучи сосредоточенно смотрел на экран компьютера, где было открыто окно текстово-графического редактора.  
— Ну и что тебе опять непонятно? — спросил Урусизаки.  
— Картинка и надпись не хотят на место вставать. Не помещаются.  
— Перепроверь расчёт площади объектов по отношению к площади страницы.  
— Уже проверил, — буркнул Кикучи. — Всё нормально.  
— Дай посмотреть, — подошёл Урусизаки. — Ну ещё бы у тебя что-то помещалось! Ты же запихнул сюда половину предыдущей страницы. Удаляй и верстай всё заново.  
— Я по три раза каждую страницу переделываю. И обязательно какие-нибудь ошибки появляются! Надо нанять верстальщика.  
— У тебя деньги лишние завелись? Оплата моделей и так достаточно растратна. Учись!  
— Ты тиран, а не соавтор, — вздохнул Кикучи.  
— Съёмки сериала скоро закончатся, — сказал Урусизаки. — Тебе придётся вернуться в Штаты. Поэтому надо побыстрее доснять все фото. А если не будет нормальной постраничной раскладки хотя бы основных эпизодов, я не смогу работать.  
— Тебе нет нужды торопиться. Я подписал контракт с токийской студией ещё на один фильм. Это около полугода работы.  
— А после? Ты останешься здесь или уедешь?  
— Не знаю. Зависит от того, где найдёт мне работу агент — здесь или в Голливуде. Для меня оба варианта одинаковы. В Штатах я хоть и востребованный, хорошо оплачиваемый актёр, однако не суперзвезда. Здесь предлагают те же гонорары.  
— А где тебе легче будет стать режиссёром — здесь или в Штатах?  
Кикучи посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
— Режиссёром?  
— Ну да. Если первая часть фоторомана будет успешной, вряд ли мне придётся доснимать остальные. Тебе предложат сделать полноценную экранизацию. Только какая версия окажется более результативной — англоязычная или японская?  
— Если хотя бы одна из версий окажется успешной, тебя ждёт грандиозная карьера вольного фотохудожника. Но не исключено, что провальными окажутся оба варианта — и англоязычный, и японский.  
— Нет, — сказал Урусизаки и взъерошил Кикучи волосы. — Такого просто быть не может.  
Кикучи отбросил его руку.  
— Не делай этого больше!  
Урусизаки посмотрел на него с обидой, затем опустил голову, отвернулся.  
— Я тебе нисколечко не нравлюсь?  
— Дело не в тебе, а во мне. Ты молод, хорош собой... Я же далеко не юн и порядком потрёпан.  
— Неправда! Ты всего лишь на год старше Иваки.  
— Это по паспорту, — сказал Кикучи. — А по жизни я уже старик.  
— Не говори глупостей!  
— Нет, малыш. Я для тебя не подхожу. Слишком усталый, циничный и заурядный. Тебе нужен кто-то помоложе, покрепче, да и почище, чем я.  
— Ты не можешь забыть того предательства, которое было десять лет назад, и потому не хочешь верить мне?  
Кикучи не ответил.  
— Найди себе кого-нибудь другого, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Ты достоин лучшего.  
— Это мне решать, кого и чего я достоин. И если мне опять суждена любовь без ответа, пусть так и будет.  
— Дурачок, — притянул его к себе Кикучи, обнял, уткнулся лицом. — Глупый мальчишка.  
Урусизаки перебирал ему волосы, гладил плечи и счастливо улыбался.


End file.
